


Forgive Me

by truxtonn



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 06:06:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truxtonn/pseuds/truxtonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no where else to turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me

“Wait.” He says, grabbing Eren's arm because this is dangerous, and someone else can do it (no one else can), just please, not him and he’s admitting to himself now that he, with his unbelievably soft looking brown hair and amazing bravery, is the only one left. The (boy, that would laugh at his awful attempts to cheer him up) man looks at him, and this is not who he remembers, Eren's anger is so dormant now, so whipped into shape that his eyes only look lifeless instead of on fire with rage. And it scares Levi, the fact that this exact type of anger is being directed at him. He is scared of Eren, remembers when he could say he would put him down like a dog with no problem but now he couldn't do it without his voice messing to the point where the words just would not come out.

But this time, it is not just because of the emotion he feels for Eren, but also because of the fear that he is stronger than Levi now. No, it’s not a fear, it’s a fact, that Eren could destroy Levi’s fragile human body with ease; he overcomes Levi with both psychical and emotional strength, he could devour him and leave nothing but the bones in both a metaphorical and literal aspect. It is the truth, and it is a truth that can transform someone so invincible looking, sounding like himself into a coward. It is only that truth, which can make him tremble and let Eren's arm go, backing away with a silent surrender.

Eren's expression turns then, relaxes quietly into resigning with a breath, eyes closing and there is quietness between them again. Then, when his face turns and he looks at Levi again, eyes so different from just mere seconds ago, now lively and youthful. “You don’t have to worry. I’ll return.” He mercies Levi, soft and caring, something that he, with his many flaws can’t fathom, because humanity’s strongest has never had the strength to save someone who has done nothing but lead him astray. He walks over to Levi, and it’s only when Eren takes one of his hands into both of his, warm against cold creating a fog that brings clarity that he realizes he is still shaking.

And it is also only when he brings Levi close, that he realizes there are tears streaming down his cheeks and damping Eren's shirt. Perhaps, a while ago, he would have been appalled at himself, but in this perfectly aligned set of circumstances it comforts him, and he hopes that it comforts the other, too. If the (boy that just might love him) man does return - he believes that he will, because if he can do this to Levi there must be nothing he can’t face - he will take the opportunity to make it up to Eren for what he did not offer him back then, when he didn't know how to begin trusting or understanding. “Don’t worry.” He says again, stroking Levi’s hair until his head doesn't hurt anymore. It is only when he calms, a soft apology leaving his lips not just for that but for everything that Eren leaves.

Levi can only think that he is kinder than a monster should ever be.

**Author's Note:**

> i was considering giving this a sad ending...but i decided to leave it up to imagination instead and give it a hopeful note. (*´・ｖ・)
> 
> also...the themes in my ereri fics are all really similar, aren't they? i dont know, this kind of topic i really like writing short lil thingies for. hope you aren't tired of it!


End file.
